Fin d'un Monde
by EddyLayan
Summary: Benedict Cumberbatch rencontre Sherlock, le personnage qui l'a rendu célèbre. Il se trouve qu'il est dans un monde où Sherlock existe. L'acteur se rapproche de cet étrange détective, un peu trop. BC/Sherlock. Inspiré des interviews anglais de BC. Ancien titre : 2012 : Fin du monde. Chapitre 8 : L'acteur apprend qu'il doit tuer Sherlock pour ne pas déclencher la fin du monde.
1. Chapter 1 : Réalité fictive

**Réalité fictive**

Ben. était un acteur connu dans son pays mais pas assez dans le monde, ou presque. Il allait trouver un autre rôle qui allait surement faire son bonheur. La célébrité n'était pas dans son attention. Il détestait cela. Il avait déjà connu les photographes qui le suivaient et les fans qui espéraient un autographe, tous ceci le fatiguaient. Depuis qu'il avait joué Sherlock Holmes moderne, on ne parlait que de ça quand il atterrissait dans une interview. Il eut l'impression que son personnage le suivait partout. On lui avait proposé un petit role discret dans un film mais avait refusé. On s'était moqué de son personnage et il n'aimait pas cela. Peut-être parce que il avait fait d'énormes efforts pour l'interpréter et avait mis tout son âme.

Il souria de ces souvenirs si lointains maintenant du dernier tournage de Sherlock. Couché chez lui dans son canapé à la façon Sherlock, il observait paresseusement le plafond. Pas un bruit, pas une mouche, un calme parfait, sans caméra, sans appareil photo, ni cris euphoriques de ces fans. Il était bien ici. Est ce que Sherlock aimait ça ?

Il ferma les yeux se remémorant les paroles de ses amis qui disaient qu'il lui ressemblait et que c'est peut-être à cause de ça qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver un mode de vie stable, simple et tranquille. Il avait déjà rompu avec ses ex-copines. Espéré être père à l'âge de 32 ans. Plutot déçu de sa vie de famille qu'il menait puisqu'il n'en avait même pas, mis à part ses parents qu'ils lui demandaient des nouvelles toutes les semaines.

Tout à coup, il se sentit comme sur un bateau. Tout bouger autour de lui. Un tremblement de terre. Nullement. Son esprit avait observé la télévision qui ne tremblait pas du tout. C'était lui. Il était en train de faire un malaise ? Il se mit debout et vacilla fortement. Que lui arrive-il ? Il entendit le bruit d'une explosion dans sa tête. Il boucha automatiquement ses oreilles mais le bruit continua. Comme dans une guerre. Comme la guerre mondiale. Il ouvrit la bouche pour respirer. Il avait l'impression de s'étouffer dans l'eau. Il tomba à genoux et serra les dents. quand enfin cette torture s'arrêta, tout semblait calme. Rien ne s'était passé. Il se remit sur ces jambes et sourit. S'il était réalisateur, il aurait pu créer ce genre de soupira, surement lié à la fatigue. Il se décida cependant d'aller faire une petite balade dans Londres pour reprendre un peu ses esprits. Il était en congé de trois semaines ( Note : je sais même pas si c'est possible...dsl.) et espérait des vacances simples et tranquilles. Il avait trois jours à tuer avant de partir pour le Sud de la France dans un cottage en campagne.

Enfourchant son véhicule à deux roues, il se dirigea vers le centre Commercial Mark and Spencer. Etrangement, il ne remarqua pas qu'il passait devant les londoniens comme un homme normal. Il n'y pensa pas. Il oublia en fait qu'il était normalement célèbre à Londres. Il s'acheta trois bouteilles de limonades, une baguette de pain, de la paté et des tablettes de chocolat.

Quand il rentra chez lui, tout était sans dessus dessous. Ou plutot, ses DVD. Un chat ? Un rat ? Aurait fait tous ça ? Il se mordit les lèvres et posa sa marchandises sur la table à manger et ramassa ses boites de DVD. Il s'arrêta net. Il y avait deux boites blanches avec deux CD vierges. Depuis quand avait-il eu des CD vierges.

Habitué à l'ordre, il recompta ses DVD et remarqua qu'il en manquait deux. Il repassa en vue tous ces films et séries qu'il avait achété...Son préféré manquait à l'appel. SHERLOCK.

Il retint son souffle. C'était impossible. Tout avait donc disparu.

Automatiquement sans réfléchir, il ouvrit son ordinateur portable et tapa "SHERLOCK"sur Google. Il n'y avait rien. Pas même le Sherlock Holmes de Conan Doyle. C'était seulement un prénom écossais. Simple. Pas un personnage.

Lui-même n'avait jamais joué Sherlock Holmes, info de Wikipédia.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit dans la salle de bain. Inquiet, il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Montant les escaliers doucement. Un gémissement sourd. Un souffle. Quelqu'un était chez lui. Tout était trop anormal. C'était un rêve surement.

Car quand il entra dans la pièce, jamais il n'aurait pensé rencontrer son propre visage avec des cheveux bruns et bouclés d'une peau aussi blanche que la neige.

Impossible.


	2. Chapter 2 : Lui et Lui

"- Mais qu'est que vous faites là chez moi ? Fut la première réaction de l'acteur.  
La ressemblance était frappante. L'homme qui se tenait devant lui, avait presque les même  
traits que lui. Seulement, il était plus maigre, plus pales et ses yeux beaucoup plus bleus. Il  
avait son long manteau bien coupé qui lui donnait une taille plutot grande. Ses deux mains  
tenaient ses revers de sa veste d'un air protecteur. quand il croisa le regard de Ben. , il ne fut à  
peine surpris de se trouver chez un "étranger".  
"- Ne laissez pas votre fenêtre ouverte dans votre chambre, rétorqua-t-il en balayant des ses  
yeux la pièce de carrelage.  
Visiblement, il cherchait quelque chose. L'acteur ne savait pas du tout quel comportement  
adopté. Il était confus. Il devait normalement dans ce genre de situation appeler la police mais  
ce n'était pas un cas particulier.  
"- Qui êtes vous et que voulez vous ? Demanda-t-il bien qu'il connaissait peut-être la réponse.  
Son esprit placide lui avait conseillé de rester calme.  
Son jumeau au cheveux bouclés se retourna vers lui et le regarda de la tête au pied.  
"- Je suis Sherlock Holmes.  
- Entrer chez les gens est interdit.  
- Cela m'est égale. Vous n'avez qu'à appeler la police."  
Ben. ne repondit pas. Il observait ce personnage qui avait hanté autrefois ses répétitions...mais  
ce n'était plus qu'un souvenir...  
"- Un souvenir qui n'existe pas, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.  
Il devait rêver. Le voilà en face d'un personnage censé n'avoir jamais existé qu'il avait  
interprété et que maintenant il n'a jamais joué...mais qui existe...Sa tête le tournait trop rien que  
d'y réfléchir.  
"- Merde, qu'est que vous..." Il coupa sa phrase.  
Sherlock vacillait légèrement. Cette position...Ses bras autour de son corps. Ben. n'était pas  
aussi stupide qu'il ne le pensait. Est ce que son jumeau...était bléssé ?  
Les yeux fatigués de l'homme l'alerta. Bien que cette situation lui parraissait irréelle, il se  
décida à faire ce qu'il devait faire en temps normal.  
"- Vous n'allez pas bien ? S'inquiéta l'acteur en s'approchant de lui.  
Sherlock recula instantanément.  
"- je n'ai rien, dit-il les dents serrés en serrant son torse un peu plus fort ce qui le fit grimacer.  
L'acteur pas du tout convaincu, lui empoigna le bras. Echappant un cri de douleurs, Sherlock  
tomba au sol à ce contact et se laissa manipuler par Ben. qui immédiatement déboutonna le  
manteau. Derrière ce vêtement épais, il apperçut une chemise mal mise, avec des traces de  
sangs ; Sherlock était bléssé partout sur son corps.  
"- Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ? Souffla Ben.  
- Mauvaises rencontres.  
- Un dealer ?" Ben. regretta cette question, il savait que Sherlock Holmes se droguait mais que  
aussi il arpantait les rues de Londres pour des affaires de tout genre mais là, il se trouvait  
certes en face d'un Sherlock Moderne qui lui ressemblait...il était en fait perdu. Est ce son  
monde à lui ? Ou un rêve, un autre monde ?  
"- Qui vous a dit ça ? Marmonna le détective.

- Personne...je...j'ai vu à la télé que souvent les trafiquants de drogues...hum...utilisait des  
moyens...des moyens brutals pour...  
- C'est bon, taisez vous, et amenez moi de quoi me soigner.  
- Vous ne voulez pas que j'appelle une ambulance ?

- Pourquoi appeler une ambulance qui appellerait ensuite la police alors que vous-même ne  
souhaitez pas le faire ?"  
L'acteur resta bouche bée. Il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé et en même temps, il se demanda si il  
avait vraiment envie de voir Sherlock se faire embarquer par la police pour "entrer par  
effraction. Non. Il ne voulait pas . Pourquoi ? Parce que l'occasion était trop belle. Rencontrer  
le Sherlock que vous avez joué...Ben. soupira. Il s'égarait encore dans son esprit.  
Un être normal aurait du devenir fou en rencontrant un autre qui lui ressemblait dans sa salle  
de bain. Mais Ben. et Sherlock, eux non.

Pour Ben. , tous ce qui l'importait c'était le moment présent. Pour l'instant, il devait comprendre  
ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il savait que ce n'était pas un rêve. Il en était certain.  
Pour Sherlock, rencontrer Ben., ne semblait pas le surprendre. Il s'en fichait. Certes, c'était  
extraordianaire, voire inhabituelle, tous ce qu'il appréciait dans l'ordinaire. En réalité, il  
ressentait autre chose, plus de la curiosité. Pour l'instant, tous ce qu'il voulait c'est être de  
nouveau seul.

"- Aie, gémit-il au contact du coton mouillés au "dakin" sur son torse blessé. Il saignait  
légèrement, pas assez pour que se soit une hémorragie ce qui soulagea Ben. qui soupira quand  
il vit que les bras du détective était décoré d'ecchymoses.

"- Que vous as-t-on fait ?"  
- rien de grave, répondit simplement Sherlock en remettant sa chemise, je vais absolument  
bien."  
Ben. rit. Il se souvenait d'avoir déjà eu ce genre de comportement à jouer...  
"- Vous êtes acteur, déclara le détective soudainement.  
- Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?  
- Votre coupe de cheveux, et votre teinte. Vous avez du changé énormément de couleurs...et  
votre front...est dans un état...

- C'est bon..j'ai compris."  
Il frotta son front. Il avait gardé des traces de ses présentations de Frankestein. au moins il  
savait qu'il avait jouer ça.

"- Vous êtes de la bourgeoisie ? Harrow School ? Continua Sherlock, pas de petites amies, vous  
me semblez hésitants...  
"- Vous avez regardé sur Internet ? Se risqua Ben. un peu soucieux.  
- Non. Je ne connais pas votre nom.

- Benedict Cumberbatch, déclara-t-illMaintenant est ce que je pourrais savoir ce que vous faites  
dans ma maison...?"  
Voilà le sujet principale de la conversation. Sherlock ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois pour  
finalement avoué qu'il avait essayé d'échapper à un dealer qui avait augmenté le prix habituel.  
Le détective était tombé ensuite sur ses amis dealers qui lui avaient donné une leçon.  
"- Je me suis échappé de ses ruelles sinistres...et je me suis retrouvé là, près de chez vous.  
Votre fenêtre de votre chambre était ouverte et je me suis..hum...faufilé, je savais que vous  
n'étiez pas là.  
- Pourquoi ne pas demander de l'aide ?

- Parce que vous pensez qu'on aiderai un drogué..?  
- Je l'ai fait, moi.

- Mais vous ce n'est pas pareil, je..."  
Sherlock se tut immédiatement, tournant sa tête vers l'acteur avec un regard étrange qui  
semblait briller.  
"-...je...vous ressemble, termina-t-il le souffle coupé.  
Et c'est maintenant qu'il le remarque, pensa Ben. en levant les yeux au ciel.  
"- Oh, puis c'est pas si grave, du moment que on n'a pas le même sang, rétorqua-t-il ensuite en  
ébourrifant ses cheveux bouclés. Il saisit son manteau et sortit. Ben. le suivit.

"- Hep, vous êtes chez moi, et vous me permettez de partir comme ça...dans cette état ?  
- Et alors ? Je veux rentrer chez moi, il n'y pas de mal.  
- Je ne peux pas vous laisser sortir en étant blessé et qu'en plus on vous recherche parmi les  
trafiquants de drogues. Restez ici. cela ne me gène pas.  
- Vous voulez que je reste ici, répéta le détective incrédule par la proposition.  
- Non, seulement vous pourriez vous reposer mais en plus, vous éviterez de ..."faire de  
mauvaises rencontres"."  
Ben. était sincère. Il connaissait bien Sherlock pour l'avoir interprété dans ses souvenirs. Tout ceci n'aurait jamais eu lieu si il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre chez lui.  
Son jumeau hésita.  
"- Pourquoi ? On ne se connait même pas.  
- Vous connaissez la réponse.

- Parce que je vous ressemble...mais il y a autre chose..."

L'acteur aurait bien aimé lui dire qu'il l'avait joué mais il avait compris que il se trouvait dans  
un monde ou Sherlock Holmes en moderne existait et que au contraire, lui n'avait jamais joué  
ce personnage.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas de réponses. Sherlock accepta de rester pour cette nuit. Pourtant il refusa d'aller se coucher dans la chambre de Ben. et tourna en rond dans le salon sous les yeux de l'acteur un peu confus. Il remarqua le piano et joua un air. God save the Queen.  
"- Je pensais que vous jouez du violon, ria Ben se rappelant qu'il avait du faire semblant d'en jouer...  
Sherlock se figea brusquement.  
"- Qui vous a dit ça ? Vous m'espionnez ou quoi ?  
- Non, bredouilla-t-il, je...j'ai simplement remarqué que vos doigts avaient l'air usé...et  
que...vous jouez peut-être du violon..." Il tenta le coup de la déduction bien qu'il n'avait jamais regardé les doigts de son jumeau bouclé. Il pria pour que celui ci croit à ce tour.  
Sherlock parut surpris et ses yeux se mirent à briller. Il s'affala ensuite sur le canapé, sans se géner et lança.  
"- Finalement vous êtes beaucoup plus intéressant que je le croyais.  
- Vraiment ? je suis flatté, souria Ben en s'asseyant en face de son piano.  
Ses doigts pianotaient sur les touches blanches et noirs formant une mélodie douce et harmonieuse. Il continua jusqu'à qu'il se décida à interprété toutes les partitions qu'il avait apprises et composées à la fois. Il oublia la présence de son jumeau derrière son dos qui écoutait sagement.  
Ben joua si bien que lui-même fut surpris de pouvoir emmettre des sons si bien coordonnés. Il se laissa entrainer par son instrument et ne vit pas le temps passer. Toute son enfance surgit dans son esprit, si bien que ses doigts le guidèrent tous seuls. Il avait oublié à quelques points jouer un instrument était si agréable. Est-ce que Sherlock ressentait-il la même chose...? Il s'arrêta brusquement se rappelant qu'il n'était pas seul.  
Il se tourna vers le détective et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'image qui s'offrait à lui.  
Sherlock dormait. Ses paupières s'étaient refermés sous les notes du piano. Ben s'approcha de lui et caressa les boucles de son jumeau doué qui laissa échapper un soupir sous son contact. Il le couvrit ensuite et alla aussi se coucher. Il était trop fatigué pour se repasser dans sa tête les évènements de la soirée...il doutait cependant de retrouver le canapé vide.

Un rêve...à moins que Sherlock ne parte avant qu"il ne se lève.

Le salon était silencieusement vide. Le piano ouvert. Une écharpe bleue abandonnée gisait devant sa porte d'entrée. Ben la ramassa. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve. C'était bien réel. Sherlock Holmes existait bien. Et il avait oublié son écharpe. Pourquoi avoir oublié son écharpe...? Il jeta négligemment le vêtement sur un de ses fauteuils et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. En regardant dans son miroir, il remarqua que sa tache dans l'oeil droit avait totalement disparu. Il vérifia plusieurs fois et...il dut bien avouer que cela l'inquiétait. Il aimait bien sa tâche, elle la trouvait jolie...  
Il soupira. De toutes façons, en ce moment, il n'y avait rien de normal depuis son malaise...  
Echarpe bleu.  
"- Et merde !" Gronda-t-il pour lui-même. Après s'être bien lavé et habillé, il enfourcha sa moto, s'achetant des croissants et se dirigea vers Baker Street.  
Pour un homme qui apprenait que le cours de sa vie avait véritablement changé, il s'en sortait plutot bien. Il aurait pu devenir fou. Ou bien tuer Sherlock Holmes. Derrière son casque, il sourit. Qui voudrait tué un homme aussi doué et extraordinaire que lui ?

Il tourna à Baker Street et fut surpris de voir que celle ci avait deux voies de circulation. Il n'y avait pas de 221b Baker Street. C'est en regardant la plaque de la rue que Ben comprit : North Gower Street. Pourtant il se souvenait bien que Baker Street se trouvait dans ce quartier.  
Il repartit donc pour l'autre rue normalement dit North Gower Street.

North Gower Street avait été transformé en Baker Street et vice versa. La situation aurait du être paniquant pour lui...pourtant il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il était tellement excité que il se fichait des bizarreries qui intervenaient.

Le nouveau Baker Street avait bien le "restaurant Speedy" dans sa rue. Il chercha une place pour sa moto et entra dans le restaurant. Il voulait d'abord s'assurer que Sherlock Holmes habité bien là. Il reconnut les jeunes femmes qui l'avaient accueilli pendant le tournage...elles ne semblaient pas le reconnaitre quand il commanda un café. Cette fois, cela ne l'avait surpris.  
"- Vous pouvez me dire qui habite au dessus de chez vous ? Demanda-t-il à la serveuse qui rougit à sa demande.  
- Un homme...excentrique, je dirais, pourquoi vous voulez lui demander un service?  
- Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire cela ?  
- Oh, il y a des gens de tout genre qui vient lui rendre visite. La dernière fois, on a eu le droit à un chanteur américain...  
- Et vous savez son nom à votre "voisin" ?  
- Sherlock Holmes, répondit-elle vivement, il vient souvent ici pour nous commander un café ou du thé.  
- Il vit seul, pas d'amis ?  
- Oui. Vous êtes son frère jumeau ?" Voilà la question tant crainte par Ben.  
"- Non. je ne le connais pas. Je l'ai rencontré hier, et on m'a dit que je pourrai le trouver ici.  
- Ah, vous lui ressemblez...seulement il est brun et vous, vous êtes roux..."  
Il lui adressa un sourire et la remercia.  
Après trois minutes d'hésitations, il se décida à sonner au fameux 221 b Baker Street. Il pensait trouver une certaine Mme Hudson ouvrir la porte mais ce fut une tête bouclé armés de son violon qui l'accueillit.  
"- Vous êtes finalement venu, lança-t-il pour tout salutation en le l'introduisant chez lui.  
L'acteur retrouva exactement le même décor, les mêmes meubles que dans ses souvenirs disparus de la porte d'entrée au salon. Médusé par l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait, il oublia de saluer Sherlock qui semblait amusé par sa réaction.  
"- N'avez vous donc jamais vu une maison ? Ironisa-t-il en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil noir près de la cheminée.  
- Si...hésita Ben, mais je trouve que c'est...charmant.  
- Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dit quand j'ai emménagé ici."  
Le rouquin sursauta à cette phrase...du déjà vu. Il déposa son casque de moto au sol près du canapé et s'y installa. Son regard se posa ensuite sur le crâne qui reposait sur la cheminée.  
"- Pouvez vous me rendre mon écharpe, maitenant, réclama Sherlock.  
Ben rougit quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait le dit vêtement autour du cou.  
"- Vous avez fait exprès de l'oublier ou quoi ? marmonna-t-il.  
- Je voulais savoir si je...compte pour vous."  
A ces mots, il leva la tête. Sherlock Holmes lui dire ça ?  
"- Comment m'avez vous retrouver alors que je ne vous ai même pas donner mon adresse."  
Le cerveau de Ben se mit à refléchir rapidement pour trouver une réponse justifiable.  
"- Sur Internet, tenta-t-il. Cela semblait bon pour le détective qui rangea son écharpe près de son manteau.  
"- Vous êtes étrange, dit-il ensuite.  
- Pourquoi dites vous ça ?  
- On se ressemble et vous vous attachez à moi facilement.  
- Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?  
- Vous m'avez rendu mon écharpe, un inconnu l'aurait jeté..."  
Ben se demanda si lui dire la vérité était une bonne idée. Après tout, c'était Sherlock Holmes. Les mystères étaient son domaine et il pourrait peut être l'aider à retrouver sa vie d'avant. Il croisa le regart insistant du détective qui lui disait "Dites moi ce que vous avez..."  
"- Est ce que vous connaissez un certain John Watson ? Se risqua Ben qui préféra être sur que ces personnages existaient.  
- John watson ,répéta Sherlock étonné.  
- Oui, le Dr Watson.  
- Il est mort."  
Ben ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. John Watson mort ?  
"- Comment ?  
- De vieillesse, il était mon mentor et mon medecin quand j'étais jeune. Il est mort, il y a trois ans, l'informa-t-il, comment le connaissez vous ?  
- Et Mme Hudson ? Elle existe encore ? S'exclama Ben soudainement paniqué ignorant la question.  
- Mme Hudson était ma nourrice, elle est décédée, l'an dernier. Comment connaissez vous ...?  
- Et Mycroft Holmes, souffla-t-il en attrapant les bras maigres de l'homme au cheveux bouclés.  
"- Mycroft ? ...qui êtes vous ? S'écria Sherlock en le poussant.  
Ben se resaisit. Ces annonces l'avaient boulversé sans savoir pourquoi.  
"- Si je vous le dis me croirez vous seulement, soupira-t-il.  
- Dites toujours...  
- Vous l'aurez voulu, mais ne me traitez pas de taré...j'en ai déjà entendu, souria timidement l'acteur.

Allait-il le regretter de lui parler de cette drole d'aventure ? Pour l'instant il n'en savait rien. Les yeux du détective l'incitèrent à commencer. Ben soupira. Tant pis.


	3. Chez eux

"- Si j'ai bien compris, vous semblez provenir d'un monde parrallèle, un monde ou je n'existe comme les contes de fées.  
- Oui, c'est ça. Vous comprenez vite. Je pensais connaitre toute votre vie mais il y a des choses qui modifiaient ici..."  
Sherlock l'avait écouté impasible. Ben qui pensait que le détective se moquerait de lui, il s'était trompé. Il lui avait tout raconté, de Conan Doyle à Steven Moffat, de la saison 1 à la saison 2, en passant par les tournages de la série, de l'histoire et des personnages.  
"- Il se trouve qu'il y ait aussi des similitudes entre votre monde et le notre, déclara Sherlock en se levant.  
- Et quelles sont les différences ?  
- Comme je vous l'ai dit : John watson ainsi que Mme Hudson sont morts. Lestrade est un français quant à mon frère...il fait bien partit du gouvernement britannique...Les autres personnes que vous avez cités n'existent pas, enfin dans mon entourage...  
- Et ?" Ben sentait que il y avait autres choses. Le détective se tourna vers lui, ses yeux bleus fixèrent l'acteur.  
"- Jim Moriarty...est mon meilleur ami."  
Ben aurait pu s'étouffer si il avait un aliment dans la bouche tellement la nouvelle le stupéfait.  
"- Je suis désolé je ne pensais pas...que...Je suis désolé de vous avoir dit que Jim Moriarty était...  
- Non, ce n'est pas si grave...lui et moi sommes différents, nous nous disputons souvent, je ne sais pas trop si..."  
Il se tut. Sherlock n'avait pas l'habitude de se confier à un inconnu qui en plus lui ressembler comme une gouttes d'eau. Il posa ses yeux sur le visage de Ben qui soutint son regard. Il trouvait que l'acteur n'était pas un homme comme les autres. Il dégageait un charisme particulier.  
"- Normalement, il doit venir. Vous pouvez rester si vous le voulez. " Ajouta-t-il en allant préparer du café.

En effet, 10 mins après, Jim Moriarty rejoignit les deux jumeaux. Pour Ben, il ressemblait exactement au Moriarty de son souvenir. La même réplique que Andrew. Il se présentèrent et tel ne fut pas la surprise de Jim en comparant l'acteur et le détective.  
"- Ouah ! S'exclama-t-il en acceptant la tasse de Sherlock, j'ai l'habitude des surprises mais là;...!  
Ben sourit.  
"- Alors vous aussi vous êtes acteur ? Dit Jim.  
- Oui, et vous êtes aussi acteur ?  
- Sous le nom de Richard Brook mais contrairement à mon frère, je n'ai pas encore trouvé un rôle bien adapté pour moi !"  
Le rouquin cacha son étonnement en apprenant que son frère était aussi un acteur.  
"- Et comment s'appelle-t-il ?  
- Il connut sous le nom de Andrew Scott mais son vrai nom Andrew Moriarty."  
Le nom à peine prononcé, Ben jeta un regard à Sherlock qui s'amusait à tournoiller sa cuillère dans son verre. Il ne prêta pas attention à la conversation.  
"- C'est votre frère jumeau ?  
- Oui, on peut dire que je suis sa doublure...même si il n'a jamais eu besoins de moi."  
Au moins il savait que Sherlock n'allait pas mourir et que il était bien entouré. Considérant qu'il avait passé trop de temps ici, il s'apprêta à les quitter. Sherlock l'accompagna jusqu'à dehors.  
"- J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer, lui dit-il.  
L'acteur fut touché.  
"- Vous savez la prochaine que vous viendrez, évitez d'entrer par la fênêtre, ironisa Ben.  
- Oui, sourit Sherlock, je passerai par le toit..."  
Après l'avoir serrer la main, il alla chercher sa moto et quitta le quartier de Baker Street. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment allait se dérouler la suite des évènements mais il était certain qu'il reverrait son faux jumeau aux cheveux bouclés.  
Et il avait totalement raison.

Le soir, effectivement, le détective sonna chez lui, bien qu'il était 23 heures. Il était dans un état beaucoup plus épouvantable que sa dernière soirée. Sa lèvre était presque fendu, sa joue rouge, les yeux humides, les cheveux batailles et les mains qui tremblaient quand il s'appuya sur Ben; Celui avait été effrayé par la mine de Sherlock. Comment s'était-il fait ça ? Pourquoi venir chez lui à cette heure ci ? Il l'aida à s'asseoire sur le canapé et alla chercher sa trousse de secours. Encore une fois, il avait l'impression que il ne faisait que répéter les gestes d'hier.  
Quand il revint, il trouva Sherlock le regard vide , les bras autour d'un coussin noir. Il avait l'air pitoyable, triste et ...seul pensa Ben. Il s'approcha de lui et nettoya le sang qui séchait près de ses lèvres. Le détective sursauta à son contact.  
"- vous allez bien ? Voulut savoir Ben.  
- Est ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien, siffla-t-il froid.  
- Que vous est-il arrivé ? La même chose ?  
- Non. Vous vous êtes trompé et je vous ai menti.  
- Ce n'était pas des...  
- Non, c'était Jim."  
Là, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Jim Moriarty était donc violent ?  
"- Pourquoi ne pas prévenir la police, dit-il en cachant sa colère.  
-Il ne me frappe que lorsqu'il est saoul, sinon c'est un homme intelligent et brillant...  
- Pourquoi boit-il ?  
- Il est au chomâge et n'arrive pas à trouver du travail qui lui convient...  
- alors il se fache sur vous. Finit Ben sèchement.  
"- Non, protesta Sherlock, ce n'est pas...  
- Il boit et vous frappe, un ami ne doit faire une chose pareil ! Se facha Ben, et vous n'êtes pas capable de vous défendre !"  
Sherlock déglutit et baissa les yeux, dans la honte. L'acteur commença alors à comprendre un fait.  
"- A moins qu'il se ramène avec ses amis du bar...Souffla-t-il juste pour lui-même.  
- Vous avez raison, répondit-le détective en se levant, il a aussi des amis chomeurs.  
- Depuis combien de temps ?  
- Seulement à partir d'hier. J'ai pu quitter Baker Street et me retrouver chez vous...  
- Vous devriez lui parler. il m'a semblé qu'il l'avait oublié.  
- Non. Je n'ai pas envies de perdre du temps avec ça. Il fait ce qu'il veut et puis maintenant je sais que le soir je dois éviter d'être chez moi."  
Il enleva son manteau et le balança sur la table à manger de l'acteur qui grimaça à ce geste. Il avait horreur de ça. La tête de Sherlock se posa soudainement sur son épaules.  
"- S'il vous plait, murmura-t-il, ne dites rien à mon frère."  
Il resta silencieux pendant un court instant avant de rétorquer :  
"- Je ne connais même pas son numéro..." A cette réponse, le brun bouclé se dégagea.  
Le sourire faible de Sherlock lui rappela que le Sherlock qu'il avait joué n'exprimer pas souvent ses sentiments. Il lui proposa de dormir sur son lit mais le détective refusa préférant une nouvelle fois le canapé.


	4. Chapter 4 : Entre eux

Cette fois ci, Sherlock était resté le matin. A 6 heures, il dormait encore, Ben se demandait comment pouvait-il dormir sur un canapé alors qu'il était à l'origine réputé pou rester éveillé pendant des jours. Il admira le visage qui possédait si bien ses traits. Les paupières fermés, la bouche à demi entrouverte, il lui donnait un air enfantin. Comment un homme comme lui pouvait s'attirer les pires ennuis du monde ? Comment pouvait-il n'être pas compris par les siens ?  
Préparant le plus silencieusement le petit déjeuner, Ben ne s'attarda pas sur ses questions qu'il s'était promis d'y réfléchir. Sherlock ne pouvait rien. Personne ne pouvait l'aider...donc il devait aider. Aider Sherlock.  
Il posa deux tasses de café sur la table basse en face du canapé et s'installa dans le fauteuil près de la tête de son jumeau. Il devait le laisser se reposer, c'était mieux pour lui.  
Malheuresement, une sonnerie vint pertuber ce calme matinale. Le portable de Sherlock se mit à sonner dans une des poches de son manteau. Son propriétaire se réveilla en sursaut.  
"- Mon...Commença-t-il à demi-réveillé, ...  
- Laissez, je vais vous le chercher, se proposa Ben qui fouilla dans les poches. ayant attrappé l'engin, il lui tendit son mobile.  
"- C'est Jim, dit Sherlock en passant sa main sur son visage, il s'inquiète de ne pas me voir.  
- Dites le lui de s'occuper de ses affaires ! Gronda l'acteur visiblement faché contre l'ami du détective.  
Sherlock se perdit dans ses pensées et il fixa son écran avant de le jeter un peu plus loin sur le canapé.  
"- Après tout...ce n'est qu'un ami, il n'a qu'à se débrouiller seul...soupira-t-il en s'étirant.  
Ben lui proposa de se laver dans sa salle de bain mais Sherlock déclina l'offre et souhaitait partir au plus vite. Il avait normalement un client à voir. Ben n'insista pas et lui offrit un petit dejeuner complet que le détective n'eut pu finir.

"- Merci, pour tout, dit Sherlock en enfilant son précieux manteau.  
- ça ira ? Vous n'avez besoins de rien ?  
- Non, je suis désolé je suis préssé, je viendrai surement ce soir si je n'ai pas résolu le problème avec Jim.  
- Ne le laissez pas...  
- Je sais, coupa Sherlock en se permettant de tourner la serrure de la porte d'entrée.  
Alors qu'il s'apprétait à sortir à grande enjambée, la main de Ben attrapa son avant-bras.  
"Attendez"  
Il se tourna vivement. Tous les deux restèrent un moment dans cette position, tous deux génés.  
"- Je..me suis dit...que étant donné que dans deux jours, je ne serais pas là...je me suis dit que vous pourriez peut-être...venir en France avec moi ? Bredouilla Ben qui semblait choqué par ses dernières paroles. Sherlock ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois ne trouvant pas les mots.  
"- Je..Vous...vous partez en vacances ?  
- Oui, en mai ce n'est pas la bonne saison mais c'est agréablement reposant. J'ai loué une villa dans le Sud de la france, en campagne ...mais si vous ne voulez pas...  
- Non, non, c'st très bien...j'accepterai de venir à une seule condition;  
- Laquelle ? Craigna Ben.  
- Que je paie le cout de mon voyage. Je refuse que vous me le payez.  
- Comment savez vous que j'allais vous le proposer.  
- Parce que vous êtes trop gentil." A ces mots, il le quitta.  
L'acteur le laissa et regardant les pans du grand manteau s'éloignait. Dans le fond, il était heureux. Pourquoi ? Sherlock a accepté de passer du temps avec lui. Mais pourquoi le lui avoir proposé ? Parce que...il savait que Sherlock était seul.  
Ben, tu es trop gentil. Trop gentil ou trop curieux de le connaitre un peu plus ?


	5. Chapter 5 : Avec eux

"- Attention, prévint Ben en poussant sa valise devant Sherlock à demi dans les vapes, ne vous endormez pas debout..."  
Après s'être assuré que sa location était prête, il a embarqué avec son nouvel ami dans un train. Le voyage avait duré une demi journée pour arriver à quelques kilomètres de Marseille. Le détective, non habitué à ce genre de routine, n'avait pas pu se reposer dans le moyen de transport. Après avoir loué une voiture, ils étaient enfin arrivés près d'une villa en bord de mer, entourés de jolies falaises et de flores de tous genres. Sherlock n'était pas très romantique et avait à peine soupiré en voyant le paysage marseillais qui s'offrait à lui.  
La maison était tout à fait moderne, élégante sans trop de meubles. Simple, agréable et spacieuse, tout à fait au gout de Ben.

Les valises à peine rangé dans un coin du salon où le balcon montrait une vue direct sur la mer, Sherlock s'effondra sur le bar de la cuisine américaine. Il détestait les voyages mais préférait ça que l'ennui de Londres.  
"- Comment pouvez vous faire pour voyager tout le temps ?  
- Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire que je voyage régulièrement...?  
- Vous êtes acteur, je sais ce que vous faites, j'ai pu regarder certains films dans lequel vous jouer, l'informa le détective.  
- Ah, et lesquelles ?"  
Sherlock réfléchit et répondit enfin :  
"- Cheval de Guerre, La Taupe, Third Star...je vous ai vu dans Hawking, Starter for ten, To The end of the earths..."  
L'acteur, géné, déglutit et lui demanda avec crainte ce qu'il en avait pensé;  
"- je vous ai trouvé...brillant. Vous aimez votre travail, près à n'importe quoi pour parvenir à vous transformer, pour interpréter n'importe quoi..."  
Ben fit mine de ranger quelques vêtements pour cacher son embarras. Sherlock lui avait vraiment dit qu'il était un grand acteur ? Lui, qui pensait que le détective se fichait de ce genre de choses. Ce n'est peut-être pas le même Sherlock qu'il avait joué.  
"- Je ne pensais pas que vous irez jusqu'à là...remarqua-t-il.  
- Vous connaissez presque tous de moi, dit Sherlock en haussant les épaules, il est normal que je fasse pareil."

Contrairement à Sherlock, Ben se permit de faire l'état des lieux. Il devait s'assurer que tous étaient corrects. Trois chambres, deux salles de bains, une piscine d'intérieur à l'étage d'en dessous du salon, une terrasse au dernier étage et une salle de billard. En passant dans cette dernière, le rouquin se demanda si son faux jumeau savait y jouer. Quand il retourna dans la pièce à vivre, Sherlock jouait avec son violon qu'il avait emmené "au cas où il s'ennuyerait" avait-il dit. Il jouait un air que Ben reconnut immédiatement "Le thème d'Irene Adler".  
"- A qui était-elle adressé, questionna l'acteur quand il termina sa dernière note.  
Il posa son instrument et son archer avant d'observer le soleil qui allait se coucher.  
"- Irene Adler n'est pas ce que vous croyez..." Il se tourna vers lui et baissa les yeux vers son violon et dit enfin : "- Elle aussi est actrice...Elle était l'ex petite amie de Jim, elle s'est mise ensuite avec Andrew qui était "mieux" que Jim. C'est tout...c'est en partie à cause de ça qu'il a commencé à boire..."  
"- Je suis désolé.  
- Vous n'avez rien fait", rétorqua Sherlock. Il n'aimait pas les excuses. A quoi cela servait ?  
Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux jusqu'à que l'acteur se décida à finir de ranger ses vêtements dans sa chambre qu'il avait choisi. Il repenssa à tous qui l'avait vécu avant que Sherlock ne vienne pertubé sa vie. Il était célèbre, charmant aux yeux des filles, admiré...le voilà de retour à l'anonymat, c'était plutot bien pour lui. Cependant, il avait aimé jouer ce personnage. C'était si différent des autres qu'il avait interprété jusquà maintenant. Il était presque marié à ce personnage comme Sherlock était marié à son travail. Il se mit à réciter quelques phrases qu'il avait du apprendre par coeur. Il s'affala sur le lit et ria doucement. Certaines avaient été durs pour lui mais...oh ! qu'est ce qu'il avait aimé à les répliquer rapidement !  
Mais qu'aurait-il préféré ? Vivre fictivement avec Sherlock ou Vivre réellement avec lui ? qu'il reste un personnage ou qu'il devienne réel ? Il n'en savait rien. Pour l'instant; il ferma les yeux...et il s'endormit.

O0O0O

"- Pourquoi n'osez vous pas vous baigner ? Ria Ben en voyant Sherlock s'écarter de la piscine. Le détective avait accepté de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'étage ou était entreposé une piscine chauffé d'intérieur. Luxueux me direz-vous...? Mais il détestait se baigner. Il 'aimait pas ça allez savoir pourquoi. Il s'assit loin du rebord et observa l'acteur faire quelques nages. Celui-ci revint vers lui.  
"- Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, dit-il en l'éclaboussant légèrement. Sherlock recula un peu plus et évita le regard de Ben.  
"- Ce n'est pas vos affaires. Je ne suis pas comme vous, je trouve ça...ennuyant.  
- Notre vie est rempli d'ennuis si il n'y avait personne, Sherlock."  
Le brun bouclé ne dit rien à sa réplique. Peut-être qu'il avait raison. Si les criminels n'existaient pas, que serait-il devenu ?  
Un cri sourd et étouffé le fit sursauté. Il releva vers Ben qui avait les mains crispés tenant le bord avec difficulté. Il toussait et semblait s'étrangler. Instinctivement, Sherlock qui commençait à s'inquiéter se lever et se précipita vers lui. Etait-il en train de faire un malaise ?  
"- Benedict ! S'écria-t-il en lui prenant les épaules dans l'eau. Il entendit un gémissement sourd. Alors qu'il essayait de le sortir hors de la piscine.  
"- Il faut que...Quoi ? "  
Des bras entouraient son torse et le bascula en avant. Sentant la chute aquatique, il avait retenu sa respiration et était tombé sur le corps de l'acteur alors qu'ils étaient en apnée. Il vit malgré l'environnement aquatique le sourire de Ben dans l'eau.  
En quelques secondes, il se retrouva à l'eau avec un Ben qui éclata de rire quand il en ressortit. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant, comme un enfant. Ben est un acteur doué, il devait le reconnaitre. Faché, il voulut s'enfuir au plus vite du bassin mais il fut attrapé par les épaules et une nouvelle fois le mit à l'eau.  
"- Arrêtez ! Protesta-t-il en prenant une grande inspiration lorsqu'il retrouva l'air libre, je ne suis qu'en chemise et pantalon !  
- Et alors, c'est quoi le problème ? Se moqua le rouquin.  
- Ce sont mes vêtements.  
- Ne vous inquiétez, j'ai fait ça quand je jouais dans des films, vous n'allez pas mourir pour ça ?  
- Je deteste faire ça, ce n'est pas...convenable, rétorqua-t-il les dents serrés tentant de quitter le bassin.  
Ben leva les sourcils. Maniaque ?  
"- vous avez été stupide tout à l'heure. Vous n'avez pas pu savoir si je jouais la comédie ou pas.  
- Vous...êtes juste...doué pour ce genre de choses, souffla Sherlock doucement un peu honteux d'être tombé dans le piège.  
- C'était le seul moyen pour vous persuader à y entrer...Je ne pensais pas que je réussirais...  
- C'était risquer d'essayer de me tromper, remarqua le détective en s'asseyant sur le rebord, les pieds et talons à l'eau.  
Ben s'installa à coté de lui riant.  
"- Je sais mais je voulais seulement savoir si j'étais capable d'être un véritable acteur.  
- Vous devez vraiment aimé votre travail...  
- On me dit souvent ça...je pense que c'est peut-être à cause de ça que je n'ai pas encore une position stable.  
- Que voulez vous dire ?  
- J'aimerai avoir des enfants, une épouse qui me soutiendra mais je passe trop de temps à mon propre boulot,je suis prêt pour des choses nouvels et j'en oublie mes souhaits..."  
Sherlock n'osa rien dire. Il n'était pas du genre à penser à créer une famille. Mais il savait qu'il se trouvait à coté d'une personne qui passait d'abord sa passion avant ses sentiments. Ses pensées furent interrompu une seconde fois par une main qui attrapa son bras et l'emmena brusquement encore une fois dans l'eau. De nouveau, il se trouvait dans la piscine. Il serra des dents.  
"- Benedict, vous êtes vraiment..." Commença-t-il en reprenant de l'air mais il se coupa en croisant les yeux bleu-verts de son ami si près de son visage. Leurs corps étaient tellement proches qu'ils leur semblaient se toucher. Il remarqua que sa main s'appuyait sur l'épaule de l'acteur. Il resta immobile, incapable de faire un geste pour se dégager de cette position embarrassante. Aucun des deux ne bougeait ni parlait.  
Quand enfin, Sherlock s'écarta de lui, ils se tournèrent le dos automatiquement. L'acteur continua à nager un peu pour s'en remettre. Et le détective s'enfuit à l'étage d'au dessus, les vêtements trempés.  
Il haletait. C'était la première fois qu'il parraissait si faible, si vulnérable face à un individu d'un esprit inférieur au sien. Il alla se réfugier dans la terrasse sur le toit pour aller prendre une bouffée de tabac. Alors qu'il alluma la cigarette, la voix de Ben arrêta son geste.  
"- Fumer n'est pas bon la santé. Moi j'essaie d'arrêter."  
Il était couvert par une serviette blanche et contrairement à Sherlock, il ne laissa pas de traces de pas aquatiques. Il rejoingna le détective qui se tourna vers lui.  
"- Je suis désolé; Je n'aurai pas du continuer tout à l'heure..s'excusa l'acteur.  
- Cela m'est égal, lança le bouclé.  
- Je n'en avais pas l'impression, sourit Ben.  
Sherlock recommença à essayer d'allumer son joint. Tout à coup, l'acteur lui saisit brutalement le briquet. Surpris par ce geste, le détective déclara froidement :  
"- Je ne pense pas que vous êtes autorisés à m'interdire toute liberté.  
- Je ne suis pas du genre à vous laisser fumer alors que vous n'avez pas fumer depuis quelques jours ! Rétorqua-t-il augmentant la surprise de son jumeau bouclé.  
- Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?  
- Hier, avant-hier, je ne vous ai pas vu prendre une cigarette alors qu'il se trouvait toujours dans votre poche gauche..."  
Le rouquin était un peu fier de prouver ce genre de déduction;  
"- Depuis quand faites vous ça ?  
- Quand on vous a interprété, on a souvent des séquels et même si aujourd'hui ces moments ont disparu, je les ai gardé. Dites moi, vous vous ennuyez ?  
- Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?  
- Il me semble que vous fumer quand vous vous ennuyer."  
La réponse ne parvint pas toute suite. Sherlock ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Que devait-il dire ? Il soupira :  
"- Je ne me sentais pas bien.  
- Comment vous êtes malade ? S'inquiéta l'acteur en posant sa main légèrement humide sur le front du consultant qui sentit des picotements au niveau de ses joues à son contact.  
Du point de vue de Ben, il remarqua que Sherlock rougissait. Il enleva immédiatement sa main sous le coup de la stupeur. La pâleur du détective revint. Les pensées de l'acteur volèrent dans tous les sens de son cerveau. Ses lèvres tremblaient sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Les yeux de son ami le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Est ce que par hasard...Son coeur battait trop vite pour une situation si calme. Il souvint alors d'une de ces répliques : " Le pouls élevé, les pupils dilatés..." Il tourna la tête et s'apprêta à partir tout en jetant à Sherlock : "Faites ce que vous voulez je ne vous empêche rien." Et il le quitta.  
Après une douche, il s'habilla et croisa son reflet dans le miroir. Il ne ressemblait pas exactement à Sherlock. Il était plus fort que lui, plus musclé pourrait-on dire. Cheveux raides et roux. Des yeux bleus-verts alors que Sherlock en avait bleus-gris. Il se trouvait tellement laid. Alors que Sherlock...il aimait tout de lui. Son caractère, son intelligence, sa façon de s'habiller, ses cheveux bouclés, ses yeux avec cette fameuse tache. Il fallait bien l'avouer. Il l'aimait bien. Il adorait le détective. Il l'admirait. Avant, il avait adoré se métamorphoser en Sherlock Holmes version moderne maintenant c'est une personne réelle. Maintenant, il était effectivement sous son charme. Il était bel et bien amoureux de lui.


	6. Chapter 6 : Quand on y pense

Quand Ben entra dans le séjour, il ne pensait pas trouver un Sherlock Holmes assis sur le canapé, les jambes dans les bras se balançant comme un exité. Il s'était changé et était vêtu de sa chemise violette. Alerté, l'acteur se précipita à lui.  
"- Sherlock ! Vous allez bien ?" On ne lui répondit que par un gémissement. Ses yeux étaient rouges et il tremblait de tous ses membres. Il lui prit ses épaules et le secoua un peu essayant de le faire le parler;  
"- Dites moi ce que vous avez ! Paniqua-t-il.  
Les regards vides se posèrent sur un objet situé dans un coin de la pièce : un paquet de cigarettes qui étaient toutes sortis. Ben déduit que Sherlock avait du les jeter assez violement pour faire en même temps tomber un tableau.  
"- Je voulais...je voulais...balbutie ce dernier en tremblant, je voulais...je veux...  
- qu'est ce que vous voulez ? L'encouragea l'acteur.  
- Je veux...arrêter de ...fumer."Haleta-t-il dans l'effort. Il attrapa le bras de Ben pour s'en agripper. Est ce l'effet de cet privation durant ces derniers jours ?  
Le rouquin le prit dans ses bras.  
"- Si vous en avez vraiment envie pourquoi vous en privez depuis ?  
- Je...n'en avais plus envie...depuis que je vous ai vu...répondit la voix grave de Sherlock dans son épaule. Il commençait à s'apaiser et sa respiration devint régulière.  
- Vous êtes devenu ma plus grande préoccupation, vous n'êtes pas comme les autres, continua-t-il.  
- Qu'est ce que j'ai de ...plus ?  
- Je n'en sais rien, j'essaie de le découvrir."  
Il se dégagea de l'emprise de Ben afin de le regarder de face. L'acteur était soulagé de son état. Il ébouriffa les cheveux bouclés de son faux jumeau et lui sourit.  
"- Vous êtes vraiment incroyable, dit-il sincèrement.  
- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on me dit normalement.  
- Qu'est ce qu'on dit de vous ?" Mais il connaissait la réponse.  
"- Vous le savez pourquoi me demander ça ? répondit Sherlock en descendant ces jambes au sol.  
- Parce que je ne veux pas y penser."  
La réplique étonna le détective. Il s'apprêta à parler mais l'acteur le coupa avant :  
"- Pourquoi avez vous envie de fumer alors que les autres jours vous paraissez bien tranquille ?  
- Je ne sais pas, avoua Sherlock, je souhaitais arrêter, John m'avait toujours dit que je devais faire des efforts...normalement... je n'en fais jamais...  
- Et là, vous faites presque un malaise pour arrêter, il y a un truc qui cloche !"  
Il n'eut pas de réponses. Ben réfléchit donc à la situation que Sherlock lui exposait : celui ci n'était pas censé ressentir l'envie de fumer alors que il n'était pas du tout nerveux comme lui-même aurait été si il était resté en privation ; et c'était juste après leur "rapprochement dans l'eau" ; le rougissement de Sherlock. Lui aussi ?  
"- Sherlock, écoutez, commença-t-il. Les yeux bleus du détective le fixa intensément.  
Ben n'arrivait plus à prononcer le moindre mot maintenant. Il ressentait une envie de tendresses. Il admira le visage qui se trouvait sous yeux.  
Dans le silence, il se sentait approcher du visage de Sherlock qui restait immobile sachant ce qu'il allait se passer et pourtant il se laissait faire. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent doucement, puis un peu plus confiant, la main de Ben glissa derrière le dos de son jumeau l'incitant à s'avancer pour équilibrer leur position. A l'inverse de l'acteur, le détective gardait les mains sur le canapé, il aimait cette nouvelle sensation sur ses lèvres beaucoup plus agréable que un joint. C'était doux, tendre, sincère et sans danger. Du coté du rouquin, il appréciait aussi. Il avait souvent fait avec ses deux ex-petites amies mais jamais un baiser n'avait été aussi passionnant que celui là.  
Ils restèrent collés entre eux pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à que Ben recula lentement pour mettre fin à leur embrassade.  
Lui même n'en revenait pas, il était...quoi? Il était hétérosexuel.  
"- Qu'est ce que...qu'est qu'on vient ...de faire ? Demanda Sherlock, un peu assommé par leur contact buccale, après un court silence.  
- Et bien...on va dire que l'on s'est embrassé, répliqua Ben un peu véxé que le détective ignorait ça. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois mais aucun son n'en sortit.  
"- Je...pense...que j'ai été un peu trop brutal avec vous, enchaina l'acteur, je m'en excuse...  
- Non, je trouvais...ça...très instructif et très agréable...mieux que la nicotine."  
Ben, touché, par ce compliment, se permit de l'embrasser affectueusement. Plus sur de lui, il enlaça Sherlock dans ses bras et promena sa main jusqu'aux cheveux bruns. Il voulait rester auprès de lui, pour toujours, ne jamais le quitter tout comme dans son ancienne vie quand le déguisement du personnage le suivait partout où il allait. Une main indécis toucha son T-Shirt blanc pour ensuite s'y accrocher. Le brun prit un peu plus d'assurance et se laissa emporter par la vague de l'amour et de la tendresse qu'il n'avait jamais pu expérimenter. Ses sentiments qu'il avait laissé dans la partie la plus sombre de sa boite cranienne surgir tout à coup. Il devait se l'avouer, il aimait ce jumeau, cet acteur. Quel était la dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti aussi grande que maintenant ? Il ne s'en souvenait. Peut-être quand John est mort. Ou sa nourrice Mme Hudson.  
"- Arrête de penser, lui chuchota Ben qui avait interrompu leur baiser. Sherlock arqua un sourcil : qu'est qui a fait dire qu'il était en train de réfléchir ? Devant cet expression interrogateur, l'acteur éclata de rire et le poussa sur le canapé en l'embrassant.  
Il était 20heures. Les deux n'avaient pas faim car ils travaillaient sur un cas très intéressant. La nuit allait-elle être longue ?


	7. Chapter 7 : Du temps entre eux

_Quelques mois après..._

Ben était enfin de retour en Angleterre après deux à trois mois d'absence pour un tournage aux Etats-Unis. Il avait hâte de revoir Sherlock qui depuis avait décidé de s'installer chez lui et avait laissé Baker Street pour ses consultations. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles du détective depuis des lustres, allait-il dire. Ses derniers souvenirs remontaient lorsqu'ils avaient tous les deux montaient à cheval pour galoper en Camargues. Certes, Sherlock ne se sentait pas à l'aise mais Ben avait pu voir une autre facette du détective consultant oubliant qu'il avait joué ce personnage mystérieux. Tout ce qui pouvait penser c'est que un nouveau monde s'offrait à lui et qu'il espérait bien en profiter.

Après être passer dire un bonjours à ses parents, il se dirigea vers Baker Street ( du monde inhabituel évidemment) d'abord. A cette heure du matin, presque midi, son "amant" devait normalement prendre ses quartiers là-bas. Il avait réussi à recevoir de Sherlock des doubles clés ce qui lui permettait donc d'entrer facilement dans l'appartement. Malheureusement, Sherlock ne s'y trouvait pas. Pour bien la première fois de sa vie, Ben se sentait anormalement inquiet. Alors qu'il lui suffisait d'appeler par son portable, il préféra rentrer chez lui au cas où.  
Il hésita cependant longuement à utiliser son cellulaire qu'il n'a pu utilisé en Amérique, de peur que cela lui aurait couté une fortune et ne savait pas vraiment en même temps quoi envoyer à ce génie de détective.  
Il prit un taxi, direction chez lui.

Sa maison n'avait guère changé mis à part des poubelles de cannettes de bières...De bières ? ? Il se rapprocha un peu plus. De l'alcool et autres choses qui surprirent l'acteur...des seringues mal enveloppées cachés entre des sacs plastiques noirs. Son inquiétude disparu laissant la colère le submergeait. Certes, il acceptait que son compagnon vivent chez lui mais pas qu'il devienne un ivrogne ou un junkie dans SA maison.  
Sa valise à roulette bouscula violemment les poubelles et il enfonça sa clé dans la porte près à attaquer celui qui causait le chaos chez lui bien qu'il savait vraiment qu'il exagérait de ce point de vue. Mais Ben avait toujours été un garçon, un adolescent et un homme très bien élevé, il ne supportait pas que l'on puisse faire des choses derrière lui, encore moins chez lui.  
Il entra dans son salon...propre comme si rien ou personne n'était passé par là depuis des mois. Il avait vraiment l'impression de se retrouver à nouveau célibataire. Il laissa sa valise dans un coin et passa sa main dans ses cheveux ne sachant quoi penser. Il savait que Sherlock était chez lui car il y avait le long manteau qui attendait sagement sur le canapé.  
Il cria le nom du détective. Sans réponse. Il se décida à regarder dans les pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Personne dans le bureau, ni dans les toilettes ( évidemment ), ni dans les placards ( pourquoi ? ). Il monta à l'étage : Personne dans la chambre, ni dans celle d'amis encore moins dans le cellier. Son coeur battait la chamade quand il voulut ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain. Encore une fois, il aurait cru se retrouver lors du premier jour où il avait rencontré Sherlock.  
La poignée restait bloqué.  
"- Sherlock ! Cria-t-il en frappant.  
Il déglutit. Aucune réponse. Il n'aimait guère cela.  
"- Sherlock ! Tu es là ? Je t'en prie dis moi quelques choses !"  
La porte tremblait sous ses coups desespérés. Il devait donc forcer la porte pour pouvoir s'y introduire. Mais il doutait. Ne sachant vraiment ce qui allait se montrer sous ses yeux. Il cogna plusieurs fois la porte, encore et encore. Puis elle céda au bout du cinquième coup qui l'avait énormément épuisé : Sherlock gisait inconsient par terre. Ben se précipita vers lui, redressa la tête du détective, ne remarquant pas la seringue trainant dans la baignoire. Il tenta de prendre son pouls qui le soulagea, il était encore en vie puis essaya de le réveiller en lui versant de l'eau froide sur les joues pâles de Sherlock.  
Les yeux de ce dernier frémirent à ce contact. Ben aperçut les yeux bleus qui cherchaient sans doute son visage. La fine bouche du détective s'ouvrit sans échapper un quelquonque son.  
"- Sherlock...murmura Ben, dis moi ce que tu avais !" Pour réponse, il eut le droit à une main qui s'accrocha avec désespoir à son T-Shirt blanc et à des yeux qui s'embuèrent de larmes.  
Ben ne savait que dire. Que pouvait-il dire ? Il enlaça son compagnon le réfortant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Qu'avait-il pour que Sherlock Holmes le génie de tous les temps pouvait ressentir une si grande et si faible émotion ?  
"- Ne...Tu...commença Sherlock en ravalant de son possible ses larmes, tu...m'as...abandonné..."  
Ses paroles stupéfièrent l'acteur qui ouvrit de grands yeux.  
"- Je n'ai jamais...fait une chose pareille !  
- Tu n'as pas le temps pour moi, reprit le détective qui avait repris complètement les esprits,et le poussa légérèment, tu ne peux pas avoir du temps avec moi.  
- J'aurai toujours du temps avec toi, je trouverais toujours du temps pour toi.  
- Non. J'ai calculé le nombre de jours où tu ne seras pas en Angleterre. Tu as des films à faire et...  
- Arrête ! "Protesta Ben un peu choqué.  
Sherlock cherchait maintenant à se défaire de lui. Et l'acteur ne supportait pas cela.  
"- Je ne peux pas t'abandonner. Je t'aime trop pour ça. J'aimerai vieillir avec toi, te voir évoluer, pouvoir être à tes cotés. J'aurai toujours du temps à te consacrer. Je ne peux pas te laisser. Tu es...comme...une étoile. Je ne veux pas t'abandonner. Tu m'es trop cher. Et tu l'as toujours été depuis le premier jour où je t'ai connu et tu sais de quoi je parle."  
A ces mots, il embrassa tendrement Sherlock qui ne réagit pas à ce geste d'amour qu'il avait appris à apprécier chez l'acteur. Ses cheveux bouclés furent soudainement traversé par la main de son jumeau.  
Sherlock gémit arrêtant l'élan de tendresse que lui offrait Ben. Ce dernier leva les sourcils. L'amant aux cheveux bouclés tenta de se lever mais une main ferme le retint.  
"- Minute papillon, tu ne m'as pas dit que faisait tous ce bordel devant chez moi ? Dit Ben sournoisement.  
- Tsss, siffla Sherlock, fais appel à tes déductions, !" Il lui tira la langue.  
Ben fit la mou.  
"- Très bien, tu t'es drogué, pourquoi ?  
- Je m'ennuyais, t'es content, maintenant laisse moi m'en aller.  
- Non, j'ai pas fini. Pourquoi tu t'ennuyais ? Tu n'avais pas de clients ?  
- Non , je...  
- Et pourquoi chez moi ?"  
Sherlock évita son regard, rougissant fortemement. Ce qui n'était guère discret puisque Ben le remarqua. Il sourit :  
"- Tu me réponds ?  
- Non...Je suppose que tu connais la réponse...Tu n'es pas bête, drôle-de-nom..."  
L'acteur ria doucement.  
"- J'aimerai l'entendre de ta bouche...  
- Non. Mes...larmes...t'ont suffi, bredouilla malgré lui le détective.  
- Je veux que tu me le dises.  
- Non.  
- Sherlock...commença Ben gentiment près à une menace.  
Son compagnon hésita, puis son regard croisant celui de l'acteur qui l'encouragea à dire ce qu'il souhaitait entendre. Enfin, ses lèvres tremblèrent sous ses mots si sincères et si pures :  
"- Tu m'as manqué."


	8. Chapter 8 : Ce sera lui ou lui

Comment est-il arrivé là ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus très bien. Où se trouvait-il ? Il essaya de bouger ses membres. Il était donc attaché, assis sur une chaise. Il tremblait sans surprise. Cela lui était autrefois arrivé, il y a longtemps maintenant. Enlevé puis mis dans le coffre d'une voiture. Il ne voyait rien. Pourtant, il ne sentait rien sur ses yeux, pas un foulard, ni des lunettes.  
Où était-il ?  
"- Où suis-je, tenta-t-il, plus pour se rassurer qu'il est bien vivant que pour la réponse.  
- Vous êtes dans un endroit hors du temps, de l'espace, de la réalité et de la fiction...Répondit-il une voix grave et froide, Mr. .  
- Qui êtes vous ?  
- Je suis le temps, l'espace et la création. Je crée toute forme de vie.  
- Vous êtes...comme Dieu ?  
- Presque mais je ne choisis pas le destin des êtres. Eux-même le choisissent.  
- Pour quoi je suis là ?  
- Vous êtes là, pour rétablir le monde."  
Il eut un silence pesant. Ben ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Est ce vrai ?  
"- Ce que je vais vous dire est vrai. Ce que vous êtes est vrai. Ce que je suis est vrai. Êtes vous seulement prêt à m'écouter ?  
- j'aimerai bien si vous pouvez me libérer.  
- Je ne vous ai fait prisonnier, c'est seulement votre esprit que je me suis permis de prendre. Votre corps n'est pas ici."  
Ben essaya de se remémorer. Il s'en souvient maintenant. Il se trouvait dans son bureau à lire un scripte, voilà pourquoi il avait l'impression d'être attacher à une chaise. En fait, il ne pouvait pas bouger comme s'il dormait.  
"- Allez-y, soupira-t-il, de toutes façons, plus rien ne me surprends maintenant.  
- Vous avez sans doute remarqué le changement brutal de votre vie ?  
- Oui, et ?  
- Vous avez donc pu rencontrer votre double, Holmes. Mais d'autres doubles de votre monde vivent dans ce monde. Deux mondes se sont mélangés. Ce qui a causé un doublement de la population de la Terre. Chaque humain a un double, n'ayant pas le même nom, pas la même fonction, pas la même famille, ni les mêmes amis. Mais chacun a un double. Votre relation avec votre propre double a agravé la situation.  
- Comment ? S'inquiéta Ben un peu confus.  
- Il y a eu une faille de l'espace qui a causé ce mélange des deux mondes. L'un étant fictif dans l'autre et l'autre étant inexistant dans l'un. Souvenez vous de ce tremblement de votre esprit que vous avez les heures qui ont précédé votre rencontre à vous deux. Votre monde et celui dans lequel vous êtes actuellement se sont percuté formant ainsi un monde complètement "chaotique".  
- Chaotique ? Je ne vois pas de ce qui pourrait y avoir de chaotique ! S'écria l'acteur scandalisé.  
- Vous, vous avez changé. Vous qui rêvez de créer un famille se retrouve en compagnie d'un homme. Sherlock Holmes qui devait vivre à Baker Street avec le Docteur John Watson se retrouve seul à vivre avec vous. Des gens sont morts alors qu'ils devaient vivre. Des gens vivent alors qu'ils devaient mourir. D'autres n'auront jamais existé...  
- Que voulez vous me dire ? Souffla-t-il le coeur qui battait de plus en plus fort.  
- En le rencontrant, vous avez déclencher une guerre dans l'espace et le temps. Les cellules qui constituent ce monde ne savent plus dans lequel ils sont. Dans le réel ou dans le fictif."  
Mais Sherlock est réel. Comment ne pouvait-il l'être ?  
"- La malédiction de Sherlock Holmes vous a contaminé. Comme beaucoup avant vous, des gens ont cru qu'il existait, jusqu'à devenir ce personnage irréel. Jusqu'à le détruire, jusqu'à le tuer. Pour leur bien-être, pour leur survie.  
- Je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille, s'écria l'acteur même si il ne savait pas vraiment à qui il parlait.  
- Vous ne pouvez vivre dans deux mondes. L'un doit disparaitre, l'autre doit rester qu'illusion et imaginaire. Vous êtes réels, Sherlock Holmes ne l'est pas. Vous avez votre monde et lui a le sien.  
- Qu'arrivera-t-il si...personne ne fait rien ?  
- Il arrivera ce qu'il arrivera. Un chaos. Un vide dans l'Univers. Un silence. Aucun avenir. Des gens qui auraient du naitre, ne naitront jamais. Des personnes qui auraient du devenir celèbres, ne le deviendront pas. La science n'existera plus. Le désespoir, la guerre, le sang et la violence viendront achever les mondes dans lesquels vous vivez en ce moment. Votre temps est couté. L'ultimatum est levé. Il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps avant que des millions de gens meurent.  
- Comment faire pour arrêter cela si vous dites vrai ! Comment voulez vous que j'y arrive, moi ? Je...Je ne suis pas un héros.  
- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous considérer comme un héro. Dites vous seulement que deux mondes sont en danger. Le votre et celui que votre monde a créé. Un monde ne peut exister sans que l'autre vive. Si l'un rencontre l'autre, la vie n'a plus de sens, l'Homme n'a plus de sens, la Terre n'a plus de sens. Tous finiront pas disparaitre à petit feu.  
- Si je veux sauver mon monde et celui de Sherlock, que dois je faire ?  
- Tuer votre double."  
Les trois petits mots percutèrent de plein fouet dans le cœur de Ben qui ne s'attendait à tout mais pas à cet réponse. Non. Il ne voulait pas.  
"- Je ne suis pas un meurtrier. Jamais je ne pourrais tuer quelqu'un...  
- Il doit mourir de votre main. Ou sinon il vous tuera...mais vous n'existerait plus et lui non plus.  
- Pourquoi ? Il ne peut exister si il me tue ? Il aura sauver son monde !  
- Vous avez crée son physique, vous êtes l'acteur qui avait joué Sherlock. Si vous mourez, il meurt. Mais si vous vivez, il vit. Vous avez le choix. Vous êtes le créateur. C'est à vous de choisir.  
- Je n'ai pas le choix ! Ce n'est pas un choix !  
- Pensez seulement à votre avenir. Les deux mondes bruleront à petits feux..."

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait dans son bureau, le scripte de Star Trek en face. Le mot "Chaos", "Violence", "Sang", "Désespoir", "Amitié", "Amour", "Monde", "Destruction" semblaient tout à coup se mettre en valeur sous ses yeux. Est ce que c'était un rêve ? Un cauchemar ? OU bien réel. Lisait-il trop son scripte pour rêver de ça ?  
Non. De toutes façons. Il n'y avait plus rien de normal depuis le premier jour où il avait rencontré Sherlock.  
Il essaya de remettre ses esprits dans l'ordre. Il était chez lui, là tranquille. Il inspira fortement avant de se rendre au rez de chaussée où Sherlock s'y trouvait. Ce dernier semblait être ailleurs, couché sur le canapé, il observait le plafond d'un air rêveur.  
"- Tu vas bien ? Tenta l'acteur pour plus se rassurer qu'autre chose.  
Sherlock clignota plusieurs fois les yeux avant de répondre.  
"- oui, je crois."  
Le ton de sa voix ne convaincut pas Ben qui fronça les sourcils.  
"- Tu es sur ?  
- J'ai cru...que..."  
Le détective coupa sa phrase et se mit assis. Puis alluma ensuite le téléviseur, déstabilisant Ben qui ne s'attendait évidemment pas à ça. Cependant, l'écran afficha alors une page spéciale qui horrifia Ben.  
"- Flash Info : Meurtres d'un étudiant, d'un policier et d'un jardinier. Ces trois personnes ont été tué avec sang-froid. Des témoins rapportent tous les même faits à propos de leurs meutriers : des jumeaux. Tous ont été vu pour la dernière fois avec des soi-disant jumeaux ou sosies."  
L'acteur était surpris et effrayé par ce qui venait d'arriver. Comme si son rêve était un présage. Sherlock ne disait rien se contentant de changer de chaines.  
"- Flash Info : Explosion à Buckingham Palace. La famille royale a été gravement blessé."  
"- Flash Info : Incendie à Harrow School. La moitié des élèves n'ont pas réussi à sortir de l'établissement en feu. Le feu est en ce moment en train d'être maitrisé."  
"- Flash Info : Une maison dans le North Gower Street s'est effondré, il y a dix morts."  
"- Flash Info : Meurtres multipliés par Dix, c'est trois derniers jours...la police est désespéré..."  
Ben prit alors violemment la télécommande et éteigna l'engin informatique. Il respirait mal et avait cruellement chaud tout à coup. Sherlock l'observait d'un air impassible.  
"- Comment peux tu regarder cela ? S'écria l'acteur à moitié choqué et paniqué par ce qui venait d'arriver.  
- c'est bien la première fois que je te vois dans cet état, répondit plutot le consultant de la police, pourquoi tous ces meurtres, drames te touchent à telle point que tu ne supportes pas de regarder ?  
- Je...Je n'aime pas la violence, mentit-il à moitié.  
- Je ne crois pas. Tu sais que quelque chose est en train de se préparer. N'est ce pas ? Tu as surement du recevoir un message qui dit que la fin du monde approche si tu ne fais pas le premier pas.  
- Quoi ?  
- J'ai rêvé en même temps que toi. Je le sais.  
- Comment...  
- Quand tu es descendu, tu as prit du temps pour venir me parler. Et le "tu vas bien" semblait vouloir dire "Je vais bien". Tu souhaitais te rassurer.  
- Alors tu y crois ? Tu crois à cet fin du monde ?  
- Oui, malheureusement. J'ai cru au début à un rêve. Cauchemar. Puis j'ai vu. J'ai vu ce que j'aurai du être. J'ai vu ce que tu aurais du être."  
Ben, ravalant ses larmes, enlaça alors Sherlock qui acceptait ce geste tendre. Il aurait souhaité redevenir un enfant qui n'aurait pas de choix à faire. Surtout si cela concernait la vie de la personne qui comptait le plus.  
"- Je pourrai pas te tuer, Sherlock. Je ne pourrai pas. Tout mais pas ça, souffla-t-il.  
-"L'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit", c'est ce qu'on dit non ?  
- Dans les histoires de magie...ria doucement Ben qui appréciait le ton léger du détective.  
- Il faudra le faire. Un monde se trouve entre tes mains."  
Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux, front contre front. Comme s'ils échangèrent leurs pensées les plus loins.  
"- Alors qu'il en soit ainsi, rétorqua Ben.  
- Tu veux la fin de nos mondes ?  
- Je ne veux pas être un meurtrier.  
- Tu tueras en sauvant des milliards de personnes.  
- Et toi, tu souhaiterais mourir ?  
-...Je...Non, je ne veux pas..."Tout à coup, à la grande surprise de l'acteur, le détective versa quelques larmes dans son cou. Doucement, il sanglota. Ben tenta de le rassurer.  
"- Je ne veux pas mourir, Ben, murmura Sherlock, je veux seulement être à tes cotés. Continuer mon travail tout en sachant que quelqu'un admire ce que je fais. Aime mon travail. Que quelqu'un m'aime pour ce que je suis.  
- Voilà pourquoi je ne tuerai personne. On restera ensemble...  
- On ne peut pas. Tu ne peux pas faire ça.  
- Nous verrons ce qui se passera si je persiste."  
Les deux savaient pertinemment que à partir de maintenant leur vie était comme un jeu. Tu meures ou tu vies.


End file.
